Absolute Beginner
by Penelope Smith
Summary: Vier Jahre sind vergangen, seit die Jupiter 2 sich im Weltall verloren hat. Nun erwachten im Doktor ganz andere Monstren, als sie die Familie Robinson erwarten...


**Absolute Beginners**

„Ich habe dich gesehen", sagte der Doktor.

Penny stand am Hauptschirm der Ops, deren Nachtbeleuchtung alles in blaues Licht tauchte. Die ovalen Fenster, hinter denen fremde Sterne leuchteten, verstärkten den Eindruck, inmitten eines Aquariums zu stehen.  
„Ich habe gesehen, wie du **mich** angesehen hast." Die Hände in den Taschen kam Doktor Smith herübergeschlendert. „Wie deine Augen über meine Statur wanderten – nein, streite es nicht ab!" Er blickte ihr vergnügt ins Gesicht, den Anschein gebend, sie würden nur Smalltalk austauschen. „Ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe."  
Sachte nahm er ihre Hand und führte sie an seine Lippen. Sein Bart kitzelte auf ihrer Handfläche. „Ich kann fühlen, was Du empfindest."  
Penny zog ihre Hand weg. „Das glaub ich kaum." Sie trat einen Schritt zurück. „Und überhaupt, ich will jetzt schlafen gehen." Sie wandte sich ab, doch zögerlich und Smith hielt sie am Arm fest.  
„Genau das ist der Punkt! **Du** willst ins Bett. Die Zeiten, in denen dich deine Mutter in den Schlafalkoven geschickt hat, sind endgültig vorbei--- Penelope."  
Wie ein Flüstern der Name und doch schienen ihn die metallenen Wände zurückzuwerfen.**  
Penelope**  
Gespannt auf ihre Reaktion wartend beobachtete der Doktor sie.  
„Keine Penny mehr", stellte er fest.  
„Die bin ich schon lange nicht mehr!"  
„Ich weiß, ich weiß", sprach er beruhigend auf sie ein. „Doch außer mir hat es keiner erkannt." Er zog sie näher an sich heran und sie, wohl aus der Neugierde heraus, sträubt sich nicht.  
Sein Mund an ihrem Ohr flüstert er: „Ich habe dich monatelang beobachtet. Wartete darauf, dass du durchdrehst. Kein Gleichaltriger, keinen Ansprechpartner, niemanden, der so fühlte wie du, der dir half zu verstehen – stell dir meine Überraschung vor, als ich deine Blicke auf **mir** spürte!"  
„Der allwissende Doktor...", murmelte Penelope. Sie reckte kampflustig ihr Kinn und sah ihn an. „Woher wollen sie wissen, daß ich niemanden zum Reden hatte? Wozu meinen sie, sind große Schwestern da?"  
Er lächelt nervös, fast nur ein Zucken in den Mundwinkeln.  
„Judith? Sie konnte dir helfen?"  
„Etwas", antwortete Penelope trocken. „Sie wäre sogar bereit, mir West _auszuleihen_."  
Eifersucht durchzuckte ihn. „Nein!", preßte er durch seine schmalen Lippen hervor.  
Penelope lächelte. „Nein", stimmte sie ihm zu. „Das hier ist zu wichtig für mich. Wer weiss schon, wieviele Lichtjahre wir von der Erde entfernt sind? Wie lange ich noch warten muss?"  
„Und du bist schon siebzehn."  
„Siebzehn einhalb", verbesserte sie ihn.  
„Siebzehn einhalb", schmunzelt er. „Natürlich."Seine Miene wurde ernst. „Ich mache keine halben Sachen, Penelope. Entweder bist du für mich, oder gegen mich."  
Jetzt war sie es, die näher an ihn heran trat. „Aber ich habe mich doch bereits entschieden."

Es war lange still in der Ops. Erstaunt starrte Doktor Smith die junge Frau an. Nicht nur ihr Körper war mit der Zeit älter geworden. Die Haare länger, die Haut dunkler, nun auch groß wie die Mutter. Ihre Augen blickten erwachsener. Nur ihr geschwungener Mund hatte sich nicht verloren.Dies war der Augenblick, in dem er sich seines Alters bewußt wurde. Er grämte sich seiner kurzgeschorenen grauen Haare, die hohlen Wangen, der dünner werdende Hals.  
Penelope war das blühende Leben, doch ihm hatte das Schiff und seine Nahrung zugesetzt.  
„Das geht nicht!", sagte er laut und bestimmt. Er lies sie los. „Niemand mag Zachary Smith." Er trat zurück und schüttelte den Kopf, sah entsetzt auf seine sehnigen Hände. „Niemand verdient es, mich lieben zu müssen."  
„Ich muss gar nichts mehr. Ich kann.", erinnerte ihn Penelope an seine Worte. Wie zum Schwur legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Brustkorb. „Ich möchte das, was du willst, sehen, was du siehst, tun, was du verlangst, dir nahe sein, trotz all der Umstände."  
Er schluckte. Das es so einfach würde, hatte er nicht erwartet.  
„Und deine Familie?"  
„Wird immer meine Familie bleiben. Du aber, und dieses eine Mal werde ich dich um etwas bitten!, sollst mein Beschützer und Mentor sein, mein Lehrer und Liebhaber – „ , sie stockte.  
„Ja?", fragte Zachary atemlos nach.  
„Wenn du mir jetzt die Waffe gibst."

Einen tiefen Atemzug lang überlegte der Doktor, sich auf sie zu stürzen. Erst sie, dann die Eltern, West festsetzten, - den Jungen nicht vergessen - Judith als Geisel am Leben lassen, um den Piloten in der Hand zu haben...  
Doch der Atemzug endete, er atmete aus, wieder ein und steckte langsam eine Hand hinter seinen Rücken. Aus dem Platz am Hohlkreuz zog er einen metallenen Gegenstand hervor. Eigentlich war es nur ein Sammelsurium ausrangierter Dioden, Metalschienen und Röhrchen, achtlos liegengelassen, doch in seinen Händen verwandelte sich alles zu einer Waffe.  
Er streckte sie Penelope entgegen und sachte nahm sie die Waffe von der Handfläche.  
„Ich habe etwas anderes für dich", flüsterte sie und zog einen Stift aus einer ihrer Taschen. „Hat Will für mich gebaut, ein neuer CamWatch-Stick. Mit dem können wir Nachrichten austauschen."  
Stumm nahm er den Stick mit der nun leeren Hand. Dann, unfähig sie anzusehen: „´ke."  
„Ja," sagte sie. „Ich danke dir auch, das du für mich da sein wirst."  
Mühsam sah er ihr in die Augen. Später würde er, wenn das Erstaunen sich erst gelegt hätte, den Stick ausgiebig nutzen.  
Er murmelte schließlich „Gute Nacht" und schlich sich von der Ops.

Penelope sah ihm lange nach.Hinter ihr löste sich Judith aus einem Schatten. „Das ging ja noch mal gut."  
Penelope nickte zustimmend und reichte ihr wortlos die Waffe.  
Zögernd kam Judith näher und ergriff sie. „Es ist spät, oder? Ich werde zu Bett gehen." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, ging sie von der Ops, die Waffe betrachtend. Am Schott drehte sie sich nochmals um und fragte: „Kommst du, Penelope?"

Dunkelheit umhüllte ihn wie ein Kokon. Eine Hand auf seinem Herzen versuchte er seine Atmung zu kontrollieren. Er hatte gewagt und wäre beinahe ins stolpern geraten. Sie hatte ihn doch tatsächlich überrumpelt! Sie, die einst die kleine schmollmundige Penny war. Nun wußte sie, wie sie ihn becircen konnte – sie hatte es sogar geschafft, ihm die Waffe zu entwenden. Er mochte sich gar nicht ausmalen, woher sie das nun wieder gewußt hatte.  
Er hatte den Fehler gemacht, sie zu unterschätzen. Das würde ihm kein zweites Mal passieren!  
Der CamWatch Stick blitzte kurz auf, als er ihn aktivierte. Er hielt ihn nahe an sein Gesicht und begann zu sprechen:

**_ „Penelope...mein Schätzchen..."_**

Wie von selbst stahl sich seine freie Hand unter den Hosenbund. Er beendete sie Aufzeichnung und schloss die Augen.

Penelope was es, als summte der Planet, an dem sie mit der Jupiter vorbei glitten. Ganz sachte, der Pilot Don West arbeitet nur mit den Feinschubdüsen, zog der schimmernd grüne Stern an ihnen vorbei. West flog nahe genug, das Penny und Maureen den Planeten mit den Biosensoren erfassen konnten. Es war eine knifflige Arbeit, sich von der Schwerkraft des Planeten nicht erfassen zu lassen, doch eines musste man Major West lassen; Fliegen konnte er.  
Eine Probescannung hatte bereits ergeben, dass dieser Planet wohl nicht so grün war, wie anzusehen, doch neben einiger Vegetation gab es weitaus wichtiges auf der Oberfläche: Wasser!  
Ungefragt justierte West den feinen Funkempfänger aus und legte die einkommenden Signale auf die Brückenlautsprecher.  
Die beiden Frauen zuckten zusammen. Ein monotones Brummen, durchsetzt von hellen Rauschen, erfüllte die Ops. Penelopes Wasserglas begann, auf ihre Arbeitskonsole zu tanzen.  
Ihre Mutter warf einen scharfen Blick auf West, doch Penny fragte nur: „Nimmst du es auf?"  
West sah sie verdutzt an und betätigte einen Schalter. „Jetzt schon."  
„Phantastisch." Sie schloss die müden Augen. „Sphärenklänge", murmelte sie.  
„Wiebitte?" Maureen schaute von ihren Datenstrom auf.  
Penelope winkte ab und sah ihre Mutter an. „Ich bin nur kaputt. Kann ich den Dienst beenden?"

Es war eher eine rhetorische Frage. Maureen wußte, dass ihre Tochter die ganze Tagesschicht in der Kartographie gearbeitet hatte.  
„Geh nur, Liebling", stimme ihre Mutter zu. „Die wichtigen Daten sind bereits bewertet. Genug für einen Spaziergang." Sie deaktivierte ihren Arbeitsschirm, der surrend in die Station zurückfuhr. Dann sah sie zum Piloten. „Ich schick John hoch, um sie abzulösen, Major." West wollte widersprechen, doch Maureen winkte ab: „Morgen früh müssen sie das Schiff gut herunterbringen. Außerdem steht eine Erkundungstour an. Also schlafen sie gut, Don."  
Penny winkte. „Gute Nacht, Donboy!"

Mit geballten Fäusten und schnellen Schritt ging Penny zu ihrem Quartier. Sie musste sich zwingen, nicht zu rennen, so aufgewühlt war sie innerlich. Endlich, nach so vielen Stunden alleine mit dem Stick!  
Heute war es einer ihrer Aufgaben gewesen, dem „Parasiten", wie Major West den Doktor nannte, sein Abendessen zu bringen.  
Sie hatte angeklopft, was, wie sie wußte, sonst keiner der anderen Mitreisenden tat. Smith blickte nicht einmal auf, als das Schott hochglitt und sie mit dem Tablett eintrat. Er bastelte an einer der medizinischen Konsolen, welche zur Quarantäneeinheit gehörte, in der er lebte. Als er vor drei Jahren in diese provisorische Zelle eingesperrt wurde, hatte er vor Wut die Einrichtung zertrümmert. Noch jetzt waren ein Teil der Spiegelwände zerstört, Glas gesplittert. Doch da diese Einheit nun sein Zuhause wurde, musste es repariert werden.  
„Stell es irgendwo hin", sagte er, anstatt einer Begrüßung.  
„Ihnen auch einen schönen Abend, Doktor", sagte Penny.  
Wortlos hob er den CamWatch Stick hoch und reichte ihn ihr über seine Schulter hinweg an. Dabei führte er seine Arbeit weiter. Er schien sie ganz vergessen zu haben.  
Erstaunt und etwas gekränkt verließ sie die Quarantänezelle. Als sie das Schott verschloß, war ihr, als höre sie ein Wort in der Luft, die noch von den Umlaufbahnen des Planeten vibrierte.

**Penelope**

Nun schlüpfte sie schnell aus ihrer Uniform, ging mit dem Schallstab über die Zähne und warf sich auf ihre Koje. Dort stellte sie fest, dass der Stick noch in ihrer Uniform war und mühte sich wieder auf.  
Andächtig hielt sie den CamWatch Stick in der Hand. Wollte sie wissen, was er darauf gesprochen hatte? Und wenn er ihn nicht benutzt hatte? Bedeutete dieses, sie würde wieder alleine sein?  
Sie setzte sich auf die Kojenkante und klickte den Stick ein. Der kleine Bildschirm surrte auf und sie blickte in ein paar blaue Augen.

**„_Penelope...mein Schätzchen, ich weiß nicht recht, was ich auf diesen Datenstick preisgeben darf. Alleine der Umstand, dies an Dich aufzunehmen... Major West wäre es eine Freude, mich durch die Luftschleusse nach draußen zu befördern. Du weißt schon – fort mit dem Müll!..."_**

Tatsächlich hatte Don West versucht, den Doktor so zu töten. Zu Zacharys Glück wurde seine ärztliche Kompetenz benötigt. Er rettete Judith das Leben und wurde so am leben gelassen.

_**„...dort ist es ungemütlich kalt, es sein denn, du teilst dies Vakuum mit mir..." **_Eine Pause entstand, als müsse er über diese Worte sinnieren, um dann mit merkwürdig vibrierender Stimme zu flüstern: _**„...ich vergaß; Es ist wohl meine Rolle, ein Vakuum zu füllen."**_Er blinzelte in die Kamera und Pennys Puls beschleunigte sich. **_„Wir müssen unbedingt einen Weg finden, uns zu treffen, alleine, einen Ort zu finden, an dem wir zusammenkommen, unser Ort."_**

Penelope lächelte wehmütig. Wo sollte dieser Ort sein?

_**„...dort kann ich dir in Ruhe erklären, warum ich nicht mehr schlafen kann – und was von dir erwartet wird. Im Augenblick erhoffe ich deinerseits Vorschläge. Aufzeichnung beenden."  
**_

Penelope hatte eine schwere Entscheidung zu treffen. Der Stick konnte eine unbegrenzte Datenmenge aufnehmen, doch war es klug, seine Aufzeichnungen aufzubewahren? Wie man es drehte und wendete, die Antwort was definitiv Nein.  
Sie kuschelte sich unter ihrer silbernen Wärmedecke und klemmte einen Bogen davon zwischen ihre Knie. So erhielt sie einen Widerstand bei dem Spiel ihrer Schossmuskeln. Penny wußte, sie hatte nur diese Nacht, um seine Worte auswendig zu lernen, am Morgen müsste sie den Stick löschen. Die Diode glimmte wieder auf und die Nachricht wurde nochmals abgespielt:

**_„__Penelope...mein Schätzchen..."_**

Wie immer wirbelte Don West eine Menge Staub auf. Einem gigantischer Götzenfuss gleich stampfte er die Jupiter 2 auf die Planetenoberfläche und es dauerte eine Weile, bis die Aussenkameras wieder Sicht hatten.  
Judith und der Doktor waren zum frühen Arbeitsdienst eingeteilt und standen bereits in „Ausgehuniform" bereit.  
Judith runzelte die Stirn, als sie Major Wests Angeberei mitverfolgte. Zu Smith gewandt witzelte sie: „Ah! Das ist wohl das Pilotenprotzer Gen!"  
„Eine medizinisch untragbare Theorie, Doktor Robinson", bemerkte Doktor Smith trocken. „Ich gehe eher von einer Beschädigung des Vagus aus. Zu viel Schwerelosigkeitstraining, fürchte ich."  
Judith sah auf den Boden, um ihr Grinsen zu verbergen.  
„Ey, ich hab dieses VagiDings nicht!", schimpfte West.  
Judy und Smith prusteten los.  
„Du sagst am Besten gar nichts mehr", bat Judith ihn.  
Schmunzelnd sah sie ihren Kollegen an. „Und nun Schluß mit den Doktorwitzen. Wir haben etwas zu tun."  
Murrend erhob sich West vom Pilotensitz und stakste mit ihnen zum sich öffnenden Hauptschott.

Viel zu früh erwachte Penelope und das erste, was sie tat, war seine Nachricht zu löschen. Sie seufzte und zog sich lustlos an. _Ich will gar nicht wissen, was Mum zum Frühstück repliziert hat_, dachte sie schauderhaft.  
Da die Recoursen des Schiffes begrenzt waren, musste alles auf diesem Schiff aufgearbeitet und wiederverwendet werden. _Nur nicht darüber nachdenken..._  
Will war bereits in der Küche und Maureen stand am Frühstückstisch, um ekelhaft gute Laune zu verbreiten. „Penny, mein Schatz. Schön, das du so früh hoch bist." Sie gab ihre Tochter einen Kuß und setzte ihr einen –den Göttern sein dank!- undefinierbaren Brei vor.  
„Uäh!" Penelope rümpfte die Nase. „Was ist das denn?"  
„Schmodder", antwortete Will wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Dicker, nahrhafter Schmodder." Um seine unheilvollen Worte zu unterstreichen, rührte er wild mit seinem Löffel und zog die breiige Masse daran hoch. „Mmmh. Mum, du hast dich wieder selbst übertroffen!"  
„Lass das sein, Will!", fauchte Maureen ihren Sohn an. „Du bist unausstehlich zur Zeit." Sie nahm einen Löffel von ihrem Frühstücksbrei und schluckte. „Außerdem ist es kein Schmodder." Sie machte eine dramatische Pause und blickte ihre Kinder an. „Man kann sogar Kaffee aus Katzenkot rösten, wußtet ihr das?"  
Will liess seinen Löffel fallen. „Ich muss da noch einen Roboter reparieren", verkündete er tonlos und rannte aus der Kücheneinheit.  
Penelope und ihre Mutter sahen sich an. Der Schalk blitzte aus Maureens Augen und dennoch war sich Penny nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich nur einen Witz gemacht hatte.  
„Ähm, Mum?"  
„Ja, Penny?"  
„Ich werd dann mal rausgehen und einen Hüllencheck machen, okay?"  
Maureen kratzte stirnrunzelnd ihre Schüssel aus. „Freiwillig? Bist Du krank, Schatz?"  
„Lass den Blödsinn, Mum." Tapfer schluckte sie einen Löffel Brei. „Glaubst Du, ich habe nicht gemerkt, wie hart wir aufgeschlagen sind? Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn es wieder was zu schweißen gäbe."  
Maureen lächelte. „Schön, das du anfängst, selbständig etwas für die Gemeinschaft beizutragen."  
„Nun mach mal nicht so ´n Wind drauss", sagte Penelope, stand auf und gab ihrer Mutter einen Kuß auf die Stirn. „Danke fürs Frühstück, Mum."

Am späten Nachmittag erschien der Erkundungstrupp wieder an Bord.   
„Nie wieder!", verkündete Judy, als sie auf die Ops kamen.  
Ihr Vater sah auf und lächelte abwesend. „Was denn, mein Schatz?"  
Judith deutete auf West und Dr. Smith. „Nie wieder mit den Beiden auf einem fremden Planeten, das schwöre ich!"  
Nun sahen auch Penelope und ihre Mutter interessiert von ihren Daten auf.  
„Was ist den passiert?", fragte Maureen.  
„Ich werd´ dir sagen, was passiert ist, Mum!" Sie zeigte auf die beiden Männer, die sich gegenseitig taxierten. „Der eine kann den anderen nicht den Rücken zudrehen. Der Doktor macht sich über West lustig, Don beleidigt in einem fort Dr. Smiths Abstammung und ich steh dazwischen und muss aufpassen, das sie nicht übereinander herfallen! Wer bin ich den? Ihr Kindermädchen?"  
„Ich weiss nicht, was du dich beklagst?", meldete sich Don zu Wort. „Hättest du nur einmal weg gesehen, hätten wir nun einen Essen weniger am Tisch." Er zeigte mit seinen Armen einen Kreis. „Der Lauf der Natur, ihr wißt schon – der Stärkere überlebt und so..."  
Er erntete eisiges Schweigen.  
„Hätten sie, Major,", unterbrach Dr. Smith dieses Schweigen, „dem Kreislauf der Natur gefolgt, würden sie nun auf einer der dürren Bäume dort draußen sitzen, anstatt uns mit ihren halbgaren Vorträgen zu langweilen."  
Judith fuhr auf. „Genau DAS meine ich!"  
„Und das den ganzen Tag", sagte Penelope mitleidig.  
Judith schüttelte den Kopf. „ICH gehe auf keinen Fall mehr mit denen auf Datensuche. Das kannst Du das nächste mal erledigen, Dad."  
Professor Robinson war schon wieder in seine Arbeit vertieft und nickte automatisch. „Wie du meinst, Schatz."  
Judith sah ihre Mutter an, die mit den Schultern zuckte. Am Abend, im elterlichem Schlafgemach, würde sie ihren Mann ins Gewissen reden. Seit Tagen schon stand er so neben sich. Judith atmete tief durch und reichte Maureen ihr Aufnahmegerät. Darauf folgte Smith. „Eine Blume für die Dame", witzelte er und legte Penelope eine Pflanzenprobe in die Arme. Er trat so nahe an sie heran, wie es nur schicklich war und Penelope nutzte die Chance, ihm den Datenstick zurückzugeben.  
West hob die Arme: „Schon klar, ich werd´ nicht mehr gebraucht. Falls ihr mich sucht, ich bin in meinem Quartier." Wütend schritt er davon.  
Judith, Maureen und Dr. Smith versammelten sich vor der Bioscaneinheit und besahen die gesammelten Daten.

**_„__PennyCam..._**

**_Hi Doc. Ich will nicht lange drum herum reden. Ich habe einen Vorschlag: Laut Mum werden wir hier einige Tage bleiben, Wasser sammeln und reinigen, neue Frischluftfilter einsetzten und den ganzen anderen Kram. Und wer weiß? Vielleicht habt ihr ja Glück mit der Vegetation? Wer doch mal eine Abwechslung, nicht immer Recycling-Essen vorgesetzt zu bekommen. Seien sie froh, das sie das Frühstück verpasst haben!"_**Penny grinste in die Kamera. **_„Also, ich gehe mal stark davon aus, dass sie jederzeit aus ihrer Zelle rauskommen – alles andere würde mich sehr enttäuschen – und mit meiner Hilfe schaffen sie es auch ohne Luftschleuse aus dem Schiff. Ich bin grade dabei, Hüllenanomalien zu glätten und habe eine Arbeitsleiter an der Steuerbordseite angebracht. Was sagen sie? Ist ihnen Bordzeit 00:30 recht? Ich erwarte sie auf dem Schiffsrumpf! Hier kommt der Code, um das Nebenschott zu öffnen: 21151014B6! Aufnahme beenden."_**

Einen Augenblick lang lag Zachary ganz still da und lauschte. Leise erscholl ein Drumgeräusch durch die Lüftungsschächte. Irgendwo über ihm hörte er Fußgetrampel und ein Poltern, das er mit dem monströsen Robotor in Verbindung brachte. Er war von sich beeindruckt. Keine zwei Tage war es her, dass er bereit war, die Familie zu töten und nun war er mehr oder weniger mit der Kapitänstochter liiert und bekam Türcodes geschenkt! Wenn das kein Fortschritt war!  
Gemütlich streckte er sich auf seiner Pritsche aus, winkelte einen Arm unter seinen Kopf an und entwarf einen neuen Schlachtplan.

Die Nacht dieses Planeten war schattig, aber nicht vollends dunkel. Es bedurfte schon einer gewissen Nervenruhe, aus dem Schiff hinaus zu spazieren. _Doch die Götter sind mit den Narren und den Betrunkenen_, dachte Penelope und eilte auf die Arbeitsleiter zu. Sie flog fast die Leiter hoch. An der letzten Sprosse angekommen, legte sich eine Hand auf ihren Unterarm. Zu Tode erschrocken sah sie auf.  
„So eilig, mein Schatz?" Smith zog sie hoch und drückte sie an sich. Er hatte einen Gesichtsausdruck, den Penny nicht einzuordnen vermochte.  
Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und fragte: „Wie fühlst du dich ---Penelope?"  
„Als hätte ich Eiswürfel gegessen."  
Seine Mundwinkel zuckten kurz hoch.  
„Das muss so sein", erklärte er ihr. „Mir geht es ganz ähnlich." Und dann küsste er sie. Einfach so.

Penelope hatte mit einem stürmischen Kuß gerechnet, wild und leidenschaftlich und war überrascht, wie gut Zachary sich unter Kontrolle hatte. Mit halboffenem Mund saugte er an ihre Oberlippe und fuhr mit seiner Zunge über ihre Vorderzähne. Dann liess er von ihr ab und sah sie abwartend an.  
Penelope atmete tief durch und öffnet die Brustschnallen ihres Overalls. Sie setzte sich auf und zog zitternd ihr Bubble Shirt aus. Es knirschte, als eine der Nähte aufriß.  
„Gemach, mein Püppchen! Wir haben doch Zeit", versuchte der Doktor sie lachend zu beruhigen. Sie blickte ihn durch das halb hochgezogene Netzshirt an und sagte: „Ich will keine zwanzig Jahre warten."  
Sein Lachen verschwand. „Nein, das solltest du nicht." Er griff nach ihren Armen, als wollte er ihr helfen, das Oberteil von der Haut zu ziehen. Doch er nahm die langen Ärmel und verknotete sie hinter seinem Rücken.  
Penelope blickte ihn groß an.  
Zachary lächelte über ihren Gesichtsausdruck und flüsterte: „Ich habe dir vertraut, als ich dir meine Waffe gegeben habe – nun vertrau du mir!"  
Er öffnete seine Jacke und zog sich das vordere Tshirttuch hinter den Nacken, so das auch seine Brust frei lag.  
Penelope atmete tief ein. „Okay", piepste sie nervös.  
Smith umschloß mit seinen Händen die schmale Taille seiner Schülerin und zog sie auf seine Oberschenkel. Dann drückte er ihren Oberkörper behutsam auf seinen.  
"Das erste Mal die Haut eines anderen Menschen auf seiner zu spüren-„, flüsterte er ihr zu, „-ist etwas, was man nicht vergessen kann." Er küsste ihre Stirn und drückte sie stärker an sich. Penelope begann, zu zittern, ob der Nachtluft oder seiner Gegenwart, war unmöglich zu sagen. Einen Augenblick lang waren ihre Schatten zu einem verschmolzen, dann löste Zachary sich sanft.  
Er sah in ihre Augen und freute sich, dort keine Angst, sondern nur Neugierde zu erblicken. Vorsichtig beugte er sich zu ihr herunter, glitt mit seiner Zunge an ihrem Mund vorbei, das Gesicht herunter, den Hals entlang und liebkoste den Busen zwischen ihren kleinen Brüsten.  
Penelope seufzte wohlig auf und der Doktor verlegte sich, wie aufgefordert, auf ihre linke Brustwarze. Hellbraun und aufgerichtet pustete er diese an. Die Poren schienen aufzublühen und sie verhärtete sich stärker. Sachte umschloß er sie mit den Lippen. Behutsam verstärkte er den Druck und lies sie seine Zähne spüren.  
Penelope schnappte nach Luft. Sofort lies der Druck seiner Zähne nach. Sie spürte, wie seine Zunge ihre Brust umspielte und sich wieder ihrem Gesicht näherten. Der Doktor küsste sie sanft wie zuvor und sah sie ernst an. „Penelope, ich kann dir an einem Abend nicht alles zeigen, was ich möchte, doch du darfst nie vergessen; Zwischen Lust und Pein liegt nur ein Zungenschlag." Er besiegelte seine Aussage mit einem Kuß, erst zart wie der erste, dann immer stärker werdend. Seine Hand, die Pennys Hinterkopf stützte, krallte sich in ihren Haaren fest und der kurze Bart schabte wie Schmirgelpapier auf ihre Haut. Sie merkte kaum, wie der Doktor in ihre Brustwarze kniff.  
Doch in ihrem Unterleib verspürte Penelope ein Ziehen, das die feine Haut zwischen ihren Schenkeln kribbeln lies.

**Penelope...**


End file.
